As technology advances, a large amount of information and electronic devices are designed to be compact, but also with increased number of functions. Thus, the usages of integrated circuits (ICs) which can perform multiple functions are inevitable. The integrated circuit has complicated structures and narrow line width so the manufacturing processes thereof are somewhat difficult and the manufacturing costs are high. This makes the quality control thereof even more crucial. Before being shipped, each integrated circuit has to go through quality testing by the test equipment. The test equipment mainly comprises a test base and a test board. After the integrated circuit is put on the test base, it is electrically connected to the test board via the test base for testing.
The conventional integrated circuit test device main comprises a base and a cover pivoted on the base. The base is disposed with a concave with a conduction structure disposed therein. The bottom surface of the cover is disposed with an abutting element. The conduction structure is disposed with a position portion corresponding to the fixing of the integrated circuit to be tested, and the positioning portion is disposed with a plurality of through holes corresponding to the positions of the solder balls on the bottom of the integrated circuit to be tested. The through holes are configured for sleeving on and fixing the solder balls of the integrated circuit to be tested, for positioning the integrated circuit on the positioning portion. The bottom of the positioning portion is disposed with a conduction portion conducting the integrated circuit to be tested and the test board. For performing testing processes, the integrated circuit to be tested is in conduction with the conduction portion via the pressing of the abutting element and is in conduction with the test board via the conduction component of the conduction portion.
Although the conventional integrated circuit test device can perform testing, it still has problems. Specifically, when the abutting element presses the integrated circuit, this may break the probe of the conduction portion. Moreover, to facilitate the placement of the integrated circuit, the positioning portion and the integrated circuit are loosely arranged in relation to each other. This results in inaccurate alignment of the integrated circuit and the probe, which also needs to be amended.